


Tension

by Konbini



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bottom Louis, Bullying, M/M, Power Imbalance, Top Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konbini/pseuds/Konbini
Summary: It's early Associate days.Harvey thinks he's hot shit. He knows Louis Litt certainly isn't. The man is socially awkward, grating, bordering on unattractive, and yet there's something about him that awakens the predator in Harvey. And not in a good way.Harvey begins sending Louis flowers.
Relationships: Louis Litt/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Tension

Louis Litt is a rat.

Harvey Specter sends him flowers everyday.

The first time it happens Harvey almost regrets it. Louis Litt gets in in the morning, early as always. It's always just the two of them this early in the morning. Louis sees the flowers - and he doesn't know yet it's Harvey or that Harvey even knows about his allergies - and his face....goes soft.

The moment makes something twist in Harvey's chest.

It's gone as quickly as it came with Louis' quick succession of sneezes. Something like amused viciousness sweeps through Harvey. Which is about when Louis sees him.

"Got a secret admirer?" Harvey says.

Louis expression sours. Like he isn't sure it's real. And it isn't. Because he isn't Harvey. He's Louis, someone who isn't worthy of being pursued. But, hook line and sinker - so Louis - he lets his hope get the best of him.

"Jealous?" Louis says, but something under that is flushed and soft and about to be crushed.

But not today.

Harvey hasn't signed the card today.

"Oh, totally." Harvey teases.

He tells himself he isn't disappointed the flowers are off Louis' desk before the others arrive. All that's left to commemorate their existence is Louis' puffy eyes and little sniffles throughout the day as they work on a joint case researching.

It unfortunately becomes a thing. Every morning there is a new bouquet on Louis' desk. Harvey keeps arriving earlier and earlier increasingly as Louis does, trying to catch the culprit.

His embarrassed flush and soft glow is... hilarious, because what else would it be?

Eventually Harvey begins to send the bouquets through a third party, just not to get caught.

It's intimate, almost, how Louis' fingers trace the flowers before sweeping them off to the trash. He's appreciating them.

He lets Louis keep his dignity for a couple of days before that clawing thing inside of Harvey pushes for more.

Then he has flowers delivered in the middle of the day.

Louis turns red.

"Who sent these?" He says loudly, in a hard, strained voice, "You know I'm allergic!"

But Harvey sees him tuck one of the roses into his desk drawer.

And that's new.

Louis makes a big show of trashing them. Like he needs to protect himself from the scorn of their peers. Like he wants them all to think he never believed someone could like him for a second. But Harvey knows better.

Louis thinks someone likes him. Which is laughable, honestly.

A sliver of guilt niggles it's way into the back of Harvey's mind.

But then. Well, Louis does what he does best. Louis reminds Harvey, as he always does, of just what exactly it is that makes Harvey chomp at the bit. He screws up, misses something in research because he's mooning over some book and it costs them the case and a dressing down.

Louis, like always, has excuses. Acts like the mistake could have easily been in Harvey's pile, like Harvey could have missed it.

Harvey isn't Louis. And he says so.

Eats up the way it breaks across Louis' face.

The next few days Harvey sends a card but doesn't sign it.

They're malicious little messages that will make sense later. Devastating two faced compliments like, 'I love your thick black hair' and 'I admired your work on the Haimes case'.

Another associate grabs the card and reads it out loud. Louis doesn't live it down. This time when his face turns red it's out of humiliation. His eyes begin to tear up.

Harvey, feeling benevolent, tells them to cut it out.

Louis, furious, hightails it to the washroom.

"I don't need you to defend me Harvey." He says when Harvey follows him in, "They all already think..."

"Think what?" Harvey says, patient as a saint.

"Please don't act like you don't know. Flowers for girls?" Louis says, voice cracking.

It hasn't occurred to Harvey, until that very second, that Louis might think his admirer is a man. It makes something in Harvey rear up in unaccountable anger. A hot core of rage zings through him.

Louis thinks he's desirable to another man? _Please._

Something predatory rears it's head. Harvey straightens his suit jacket and leans in.

Harvey could speak. But somehow it's better if he doesn't.

Instead he closes the distance between them. Louis startles but not enough to turn around before Harvey presses him against the porcelain sink. Their eyes meet in the mirror.

Louis is startled, _scared_.

Harvey touches, light - like it's nothing. His hand grazes all over Louis, who is starting to sweat, starting to look concerned.

"Harv- _oh god_." is all Louis gets out when Harvey presses against Louis' crotch.

They stay there like that, still, looking at each other in the mirror.

Then Harvey presses his hips deliberately to Louis' backside. Which is when Louis breaks eye contact, his mouth falls open and he pants.

Harvey doesn't have to wait long before Louis hips shudder uncontrollably and the man's eyes fall shut, lip caught between his teeth. The sound he makes when he comes is pathetically small and weak.

" _really?_ " Harvey goads, grinning at Louis in the mirror.

Louis' eyes pop open at the words. He looks -

Harvey raises an eyebrow at him as tears begin to shine in his eyes.

Louis is at a loss for words it seems. He pushes Harvey off of him and leaves in a tizzy.

_I got you_ is scrawled on the card this time.

Harvey signs it.

The associates whistle and Louis snarls at them.

Louis throws the bouquet in the trash along with that damn book he'd been mooning over.

When Harvey looks closer later he realizes there's a flower from each bouquet pressed between the pages.


End file.
